1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novelty apparatus having a microphone and earphones, and in which an audio signal input to the microphone is delayed and fed back to the earphones so as to make speech difficult, humorous, discombobulated, and often unintelligible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio feedback loops are well known in the audio field. Generally speaking, a feedback loop is an undesired consequence of having an amplified audio signal fed back through the amplification loop. In an audio system, a microphone is used to receive an audio input signal, which is then amplified by an audio amplifier and output through a speaker. The feedback loop is created when the output signal from the speaker is subsequently received by the microphone. The feedback can cause undesired consequences, typically a high-pitched squeal sound, when the input signal and the amplified signal are out of synch with each other, or distortion. In general, audio feedback is an undesired side effect in audio systems.
On the other hand, in order to speak properly humans typically require audio feedback between what they say and how they hear what they say. In other words, in order to speak properly the person speaking must hear what he or she is saying. In the absence of such feedback (such as when a person is deaf), speech becomes difficult. If a device can change such feedback, then it can interfere with normal speech. Such a system could be used as a novelty device in order to observe the reaction of the user's speech to the feedback. Such person speaks as if they were drunk or a stutterer.